Merry Merry You
by House of Artids
Summary: Selalu ada cara untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta, bukan? A Boyslove iKON's Junhoe and Jinhwan drabble (but too long and too weird for drabble) Last second Valentine's Day update


Title : Merry Merry You

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Cast : iKON's Kim Jinhwan ; iKON's Koo Junhoe

Warning : Boyslove and Boyslove. Boyslove. Once again, Boyslove. A/N below.

Summary : Selalu ada cara untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta, bukan? A Boyslove iKON's Junhoe and Jinhwan drabble (but too long and too weird for drabble)

.

.

Merry Valentine

.

Brought to you by House of Artids

Story © Mater O' Artid

Cast © YG Entertainment and obviously God

.

.

Satu lagi hari melelahkan setelah _tour, recording_ , latihan, dan pemotretan. Apa ada yang lebih mengerikan yang bisa terjadi setelah ini?

Jinhwan menyeret kaki semampunya. Kerumunan fans seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Tapi harus tetap tersenyum demi bertahan hidup. Harus. Tetap. Tersenyum.

Hal yang paling mengusik Jinhwan saat ini adalah ketidak-hadiran Junhoe yang sudah berjanji untuk menyeretnya bila ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan─menggendongnya akan terasa jauh lebih baik. Namun Junhoe sudah menghilang di kerumunan, ia dapat melihat jambul pirang anak itu menyembul beberapa langkah di depannya.

Dasar setan.

Sejak awal harusnya ia tidak membiarkan Junhoe terlalu memberikan harapan kepada dirinya.

Iblis bernapas. Bajingan tengik. Bocah sialan. Tidak tau─

Belum sempat Jinhwan memikirkan makian apa lagi yang akan ia lontarkan pada laki-laki tinggi, yang akhirnya menemui masa dewasanya itu, suaranya tiba-tiba sudah menghampiri telinga Jinhwan.

"Oi, _hyung_. Bagaimana kabarmu, masih capek?" tanyanya sambil cengengesan. Para wanita akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada wajah itu, tapi tidak untuk Jinhwan. Tidak kali ini.

"Bajingan tengik, kurang ajar, haram jadah, tidak tahu diuntung! Mana janjimu untuk menyelamatkanku dari kerumunan ini, hah?" geram Jinhwan menggertakkan giginya, lirih sehingga hanya Junhoe dengan wajah girangnya yang dapat mendengar ucapannya.

Junhoe mengangguk, kembali melebarkan senyumnya. "Kau tahu, _hyung_. Tanganku ini sebenarnya sudah benar-benar gatal ingin menggandengmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu berlari menerobos kerumunan, berkata pada para wanita itu bahwa tidak ada satupun makhluk yang di dunia ini yang cukup menarikmu selain aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya," tuturnya. "Hatiku melarangku untuk itu, _hyung_."

Jinhwan melirik tajam ke bocah itu. Setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, bukan berarti ia berbuat seenaknya.

Jinhwan ingin segera mengakhiri kerumunan ini, namun tiba-tiba Junhoe menahan tangannya untuk berhenti. Jinhwan berbalik, kembali melontarkan sumpah serapah pada lelaki bersuara preman tersebut.

"Apa lagi?"

Junhoe menoleh ke sekeliling, tengah mencari sesuatu diantara hujan _blitz_ yang menyilaukan mata. Tiba-tiba ia menarik Jinhwan untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan menunjuk sesuatu.

Seorang fans membawa kipas bergambar wajah Junhoe dengan kamera Nikon besar di tangannya. "Aku akan menghilangkan segala kecapekanmu," ucapnya. Sementara tangan kanan Junhoe memegang tangan Jinhwan, tangan kirinya meraih masker dan menariknya menutupi wajahnya.

Junhoe mengangkat tangan Jinhwan untuk ia tunjukkan bahwa mereka sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Kau lihat, itu foto masa kecilku. Pastikan untuk membuatkanku anak seperti itu."

Sedetik berikutnya kilatan blitz menyapu wajah mereka. Menyapu dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan, dengan salah seorang menatap laki-laki di sampingnya dengan pipi membara.

Tiga hari kemudian foto tersebut di- _upload_ oleh _fansite_ terbesar yang mendukung hubungan Junhoe Jinhwan.

.

.

"June-ah,"

"Hmmm..."

"Chanwoo berkata bahwa ia ingin melihat film dewasa ketika ia sudah berusia 20 tahun."

"Hn."

"Kau kan sudah berusia 20 tahun.."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak berkeinginan untuk menonton yang seperti itu juga?"

Junhoe mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan hal yang seperti itu ya?"

Junhoe memalingkan muka dari iPad-nya lalu menunjukkan _wallpaper_ iPod-nya.

"Ini namanya Hyena, _hyung_. Binatang yang bisa saja menerkam pasangannya kapan saja ia mau," ucapnya. "Jadi mau kau duluan atau aku duluan?"

.

.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari lelaki itu tentang penampilan barunya.

Ia hanya memandang sekilas lalu kembali asyik berkutat dengan iPad-nya.

Bahkan sampai keesokan harinya ketika mereka hanya berdua di dapur pun, lelaki itu tetap tidak berkomentar apapun tentang rambut baru Jinhwan.

Percuma saja terlalu berharap kepada bocah setan ini. Ia tidak akan pernah menghargai betapa susahnya menyisihkan tiga jam waktu latihannya untuk mengganti gaya rambut sesuai permintaan Junhoe─"Cobalah sesuatu yang tidak seperti sarang burung seperti itu! Itu benar-benar bukan tipeku!". Tapi setelah ia susah payah bersembunyi dari incaran Hanbin, memaksa _stylist-noona_ untuk membuatnya terlihat sekeren mungkin, Junhoe malah seakan lupa akan betapa kerasnya ia memprotes tatanan rambut paling lucu yang pernah ada dalam sejarah tersebut.

"Junhoe-ah, menurutmu seperti apa tipe cewek idamanmu?" tanya Yunhyeong suatu malam.

Ia menoleh sebentar kepada Yunhyeong, lalu kembali menatap iPad-nya.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya Junhoe angkat bicara. "Entahlah,"

"Aku tidak punya spesifikasi khusus tentang seperti apa orang idamanku,"

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, memastikan Jinhwan mendecih mendengar jawabannya, Junhoe bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa senyaman mungkin. "Tapi aku rasa rambut sarang burung terlihat lucu, rambut jabrik juga keren. Mendecih kesal pada insiden-insiden kecil seperti tak dihiraukan juga menyenangkan."

"Tapi entahlah,"

Benar-benar setan tengik sialan! Sungguh sebuah kesalahan menciptakan Junhoe di dunia ini!

Tak lama kemudian _handphone_ Jinhwan bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk.

 _From : Junhoe_

Jangan khawatir, _neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok ! ^^_

.

.

Junhoe menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Jinhwan dalam perjalanan pulang dari stadium malam ini. Entah mengapa mereka berdua bisa berada di mobil yang sama hanya mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_ , tolong matikan AC-nya, aku kedinginan."

Jinhwan meraih AC yang ada di atas kepalanya dan mematikannya.

Sambil menutup mata Junhoe bergumam, "Rasanya aneh ketika memanggilmu _hyung_ ditengah apa yang kita jalani akhir-akhir ini."

Jinhwan terkekeh. "Lalu kau mau memanggilku apa? _Oppa_?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang memanggil _Oppa_? Aku kan tidak dalam posisi sebagai perempuan disini."

"Memang tidak ada perempuan kan diantara kita berdua. Lagipula kau menyuruhku untuk memanggil bocah yang lebih muda dariku tiga tahun dengan panggilan _Oppa_?"

Junhoe mendengus dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Jinhwan sambil mencoba melepaskan penat.

"Tapi _Oppa_ kedengarannya bagus. Mulai sekarang panggil aku _oppa_!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak dalam posisi perempuan, _hyung_!"

" _Oppa,_ mulai sekarang _Oppa_."

Jinhwan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Junhoe dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Junhoe hanya membalas dengan erangan sambil terus menikmati kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan di dapatnya dalam waktu dekat.

"Baik, _Oppa_."

.

.

"Junhoe, kau punya tisu?"

" _Opsa_."

" _Opsa_? _Opseo_? Tidak ada?"

" _Opsa._ "

"Huh?"

.

"Berapa jumlah penonton yang datang hari ini?"

" _Opsa._ "

" _Opseo_? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Bukan. _Opsa!_ "

.

"Tumben rapi sekali pakaianmu! Bukankah hari ini hari valentine? Kau ada kencan?"

"Satu. Memang aku selalu berpenampilan rapi. Dua. Ya, hari ini hari valentine. Tiga. _Opsa_."

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan _Opsa_? Kau tidak punya kencan?"

"Nah, _Opsa_."

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan mengganti _opseo_ menjadi _opsa_?"

" _Opsa_. Tidak ada alasan apapun, aku juga tidak menggantinya."

"Lalu apa artinya kau berkata _opsa_ seperti itu?"

"Benarkah kau ingin mengetahuinya? Kau bisa menyesal loh,"

"Memang ada maksud jahat dibalik kata itu?"

"Ng.. _Opsa_!"

" _Ya!_ Koo Junhoe! Katakan padaku sekarang juga apa maksud dari _opsa_!"

Junhoe mendekat ke Jinhwan dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang. _Opsa_ ─

─ _Oppa saranghae!_ "

.

.

END

.

.

A/N :

Selalu ada rasa menyesal setelah mempublish 'hal' ini.


End file.
